


Dancers Dancing

by rggellar



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gives Jake some dance training, and discovers the reason why he’s not doing his best… [Approx: 4x08/09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancers Dancing

“No, new kid, bow your legs more.”  
Mike Chang was a man of many talents. He could sing – sort of, he could dance – definitely, and it turns out he could coach – a bit. Jake Puckerman was talented, but it wasn’t the kind of dancing he needed to be able to do. There was a refined movement to the boy’s legs – ballet, he decided it must be – and it meant that whenever Mike told him to be loose, he seized up rigidly as though he was about to dance for the Queen. This caused problems. Jake wasn’t the lead at sectionals, but he was clearly the most talented dancer and a definite cause to be championed. If he could set Jake on the right path, New Directions would on solid ground. The problem was entirely in Jake’s own legs.  
“Come with me,” Mike said, sighing, as he lead Jake to the weight room. It was empty, and still smelled the same – the musty, old smell of sweat and boys. He sat his protégée down and smiled.  
“Now, this’ll sound weird, OK?” He said, smiling.  
“Look, man, I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.”  
Jake Puckerman was gorgeous, in a way. Something about New Directions always attracted the outcasts who didn’t need to be. They were the outcasts who didn’t fit in because of trivial things. Yet, that was High School. Perfectly trivial. Entirely superficial.  
He took a set of barbells and handed them to Jake.  
“You’re gonna do squats as you lift those, OK?” Mike said. “I want you to move while you do them. While you lower yourself into the squat, move one leg forward.” He demonstrated, stepping forward over a bench, his crotch lowering to touch the wood gently.  
“Why the bench?”  
“For now, you need a centre of balance. This’ll work.” Mike smiled and stepped away, motioning for his student to take his place. Jake was eager, that was for sure. He stepped over the bench, carrying the weights, and began to squat. Again, his training betrayed him, and his steps were too small.  
“Your legs are too stiff. That’s what we’re trying to fight here. You’ve gotta be loose enough to take large steps.”  
Jake tried again. Another tiny, stiff step – perfectly executed, his weight shifting properly and his movement seeming entirely fluid – but he made no ground.  
“I’m sorry, man, I can’t do it.”  
“Yes, you can.”  
Mike stood behind Jake, and matched his form. He slid his legs alongside the darker boy’s thighs, his chest against his back, his arms along his arms, cuffing his fingers around his wrists to lock them in place.  
“Follow my movements.”  
For the most part, it almost seemed like there was improvement, but Mike knew it was entirely because of him. Jake was following his movements only. He wasn’t mimicing or even trying. He was just letting himself be moved.  
“Come on,” Mike sighed. He was disappointed. This sucked. Jake was a bright kid who he wanted nothing more than to help become the best he could be. It sounded corny, sure, but Mike owed his dancing to New Directions. Now it was his turn to give back, and he was failing.  
He took his hands from Jake’s wrists and moved them down his body, bringing them to rest on his inner thighs.  
“You’ve gotta move in fluid motions.”  
He pulled at the boy’s legs, moving the right leg back and forth before shifting weight onto it and doing the same for the left.  
“There you go, you’ve nearly got it…” He said, relief in his voice. He let his hands moved back up and – wait, what was that?  
Suddenly Jake Puckerman’s reluctance made a lot of sense. So did his short movements. He shook his head as he pulled his body away.  
“Oh.”  
“Look, I-”  
“Hey, don’t worry.” Mike sat a comfortable distance away from Jake, smiling a smile that – he hoped – was comforting. “It happens.”  
Jake turned to him sheepishly, but Mike reached out a comforting hand.  
“Sssh.”  
He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing as he inched closer. His comforting hand found its way to Jake’s pants. That’s how he’d get his star pupil back on track, right? By helping him? Through release?  
He began to pull apart Jake’s sweats, away from his cock and under, letting Mike see what he was working with. Jake resisted, but Mike let his other hand reach for the boy’s face, and in that moment he was like putty. He wished he knew what was going through Puckerman Jr.’s mind. Was it fear? Was it genuine excitement? As Mike’s hand began to move up and down the shaft of the next generation’s cock, he knew it was just nerves. Jake relaxed into it easily, his hips moving almost involuntarily as the boy lay back and moaned under the dancer’s touch. This wasn’t the first boy that Mike had gone there with. There was an unwritten agreement between New Directions. Frustration was bad. Frustration lost competitions. Just like his brother before him, Jake Puckerman was moaning as Mike jerked him off.  
He wondered how much like his brother he was. There were certainly ways to tell. He let his head fall to Jake’s cock, running his tongue over it as he worked the shaft with his hand. The boy was definitely inexperienced. Was this his first time with a guy? Probably. Or… was this his first time with anyone? That was something of a more frightening prospect. Mike didn’t know how to deal with that. He’d never been anyone’s first except his own. All the boys in Glee Club had at least had sex before, he’d lost his own virginity to a serial-Cheerio… There was Tina, of course, but Tina was special. She confided in him one night that she read fanfiction, so their first time was a very strange beast indeed…  
They were strange thoughts to be in Mike’s mind as his mouth lowered deeper onto Jake’s cock. The head of it began to bob at the back of his throat, and he decided to go that extra inch, letting the virgin have his first deep-throat.  
It was a mistake, really. Jake Puckerman came down Mike’s throat almost instantly. The boy’s cock shook as Mike pulled away, a few stray drops firing onto his tongue as he tried to avoid suffocating himself on a virgin’s dick. He swallowed the remaining drops and smiled as Jake lay there, panting, recovering from the experience. It had been short, sure, but a two-minute first time was not unusual. Jake hadn’t even had time to prepare.  
“Sorry, I got a bit carried away there.”  
Jake smiled nervously at Mike’s words, and it brought a certain flush of color to the tutor’s cheeks.  
“It’s fine, man…” He said, raising himself up. “I… I’d never done that before.”  
“I guessed as much.” Mike let his hands trail back to Jake’s crotch, pulling his sweats up over his cock. “Sometimes you just need a little release.”  
“Yeah… Uh…” Jake’s eyes cast themselves downwards, and Mike knew what he was looking at. Oh. “You need help?”  
Mike wasn’t quite sure what to say. Yeah, of course he did. He was a man. He had needs, but… He didn’t want to risk Jake getting horny again. The boy was so hot, though, and there was still no one around…  
“Yeah.”  
It didn’t take long for Jake’s hands to start nervously fumbling, and even in his relatively innocent way they seemed determined to make a difference. Mike let out a grateful sigh as his own tight sweats began to give way under Jake’s eager hands. He could feel his own hard cock pressing through them, desperate for release, but he didn’t know what Jake had in mind, and he was doubtful that a virgin was an eager bottom.  
“Oh wow,” Jake gasped, and Mike knew it was purely the sight of seeing a cock for the first time. That was something that tended to be disorienting, to say the least. A hard dick in front of your face could be disconcerting, but Mike relaxed his pose and made sure that it wasn’t too intimidating. Mike moaned at the touch of tongue to cock head, closing his eyes and letting the feeling wash over him. He began to play with his visitor’s shaved head, idly running his hand over the tiny regrowth as the other man worked on his cock. He moaned as he took him in his mouth - he seemed more experienced than he knew he was, but it wasn’t hard to suck a cock, and he seemed to have grasped the basics quite well. His tongue ran over the underside of the shaft as his head lowered further, and he found himself groaning slightly, enjoying it far more than he should have. Mike groaned, moving both hands to the back of the young Puckerman’s head. They pushed down on him, and Mike felt himself shudder as the other man was forced deep onto his cock. It was short lived, and he released his grip quickly, wanting to keep the eye contact that had been established. He wanted to stare into those deep, dark eyes for hours, just to watch them bob up and down along his cock.  
Jake’s head began to raise, and Mike let it do so freely. As he leaned backwards, wiping spit from his mouth, Mike wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but his body began to turn, and his ass slowly began to raise up, and he knew.  
“Jake, I-”  
“Please. That’s what people do, right?”  
“But I-” He didn’t want to go there. Not with Jake. Not now. The boy was innocent. Fragile… But life was short, and he was hot, and Mike found himself unable to resist. He leaned in, wrapping his hands around the waistband of the dark gray sweatpants in front of him and pulled down. His reward was a perky, beautiful round ass, and Mike wanted to mount him there and then. He spat into his hand, nervous as anything. Topping a virgin? Sure, Mike was experienced, but he knew the rules. The older person always had to leave the younger person in the same state they found them, or better. Even though there was only a few years between them, Mike was worried he could fuck up Jake’s attitude towards sex. He stroked himself, lubing up, before pressing his cock to the virgin hole in front of him.  
“OK?”  
“Y-yeah…”  
He pressed inwards, pushing his head through the tight crack, but Jake’s body reacted pulled forward, the ass rolling back off him.  
“Too much?”  
“Yeah…”  
Jake was a virgin, after all. Mike just wanted him to be happy. This was supposed to be about release.  
“OK.”  
Release meant everyone felt satisfied.  
“I have an idea.”  
Mike leant down onto Jake, pressing the younger boy into the bench. He wrapped his arms around him tenderly, embracing him. He wanted Jake to know that this was a good thing. That it could be tender. He had to teach him that much, at least. He let his cock rest between Jake’s ass cheeks before he began thrusting, gently, softly, his mouth nuzzling into the boy’s neck with soft kisses as he rubbed himself over his hole. Jake began to moan, and Mike knew that even if it was too much for him now, Jake would be a dedicated bottom in no time. That was fine. The head of his cock was already passing over the wrinkled flesh of Jake’s asshole. The boy was having a perfectly fine first time, and that was something to be proud of. He smiled and kissed Jake’s neck as he came, shooting cum in the gaps between their flesh, making a thick white film that connected them.  
There were worse ways to train dancers.


End file.
